1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bags which are struck with an individual""s hands, feet, and legs for fitness and technique training for activities such as boxing and martial arts, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved training bag which includes an inner liquid filled chamber and an outer air filled chamber thereby allowing the firmness and weight of the training bag to be easily adjusted while permitting the training bag to be collapsed for easy transport.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various types of bags have long been employed by boxers and practitioners of martial arts, such as karate, for training purposes. Small, lightweight bags are typically used to improve an individual""s reflexes, hand speed, and punching accuracy. However, such lightweight bags do not accurately simulate the type of reaction that is obtained when striking a human opponent, as in a boxing or karate match. As such, bags commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cheavy bagsxe2x80x9d have long been used to simulate the size and weight of an opponent.
Heavy bags have been constructed in various ways. A common construction has been to pack a flexible casing with cotton fiber material and a quantity of sand to give the bag the desired weight and impact absorption characteristics. While these types of bags are effective training devices, once these bags are manufactured, their size and weight make them difficult for an individual to transport.
To this end, a need exists for an improved training bag which is easy to transport and which permits the firmness and weight of the bag to be easily adjusted. It is to such a training bag that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to a training bag. The training bag includes a first bladder, a second bladder, and flexible outer shell. The first bladder is fabricated of a flexible, water impervious material and defines a water chamber for holding a selected quantity of water. The second bladder is fabricated of a flexible, air impervious material defines an air chamber. The second bladder has a central cavity in which the first bladder is positioned such that the second bladder is concentrically positioned about the first bladder. The second bladder is inflatable by passing pressurized air into the air chamber. The outer shell is positioned about the first and second bladders.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.